Kevin has breakfast at a restaurant and the cost of his meal is $\$46.00$. He would like to leave a $20\%$ tip. What is his total bill including tip?
Explanation: The tip amount is equal to $20\% \times \$46.00$ We can find the tip by first calculating a $10\%$ tip and then multiplying that number by two. To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$46.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$46.00$ $\$4.60$ To calculate a $20\%$ tip, multiply the $10\%$ tip amount by two. $20\%$ $\times \$46.00$ $\$4.60$ $ \times 2 = $ $\$9.20$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$46.00 + \$9.20 = $ $\$55.20$ The total cost of the bill is $\$55.20$.